


Angry Jared

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [91]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon had to restrain Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry Jared

“You’re gonna have a problem if you try to stop this show again,” Jared growled; glaring at the security head.

                The dark blond guard narrowed his eyes, “Mr. Leto-“

                Leaning in, Jared repeated his statement, his brother’s hand the only thing from punching the man in the face. When he stood straight, he found Shannon beside him, the drummer’s hand still on Jared’s shoulder. The older brother barely shook his head, but it was enough for Jared. With one last sneer, Jared turned and stomped away to climb back up on stage. Once he was sure that his brother was out of harm’s way, Shannon got in the security guard’s face, “Shut up and stand there like you’re supposed to, and don’t fucking talk to my brother again or I’ll let him punch you in the fucking face.” He sneered before hopping back up on stage and continuing with the show. 


End file.
